Awaited Answer
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: It has been two years since Miyu confessed her feelings to Kanata before leaving. Kanata hadn't gotten the chance to tell his own. Will he able to to tell it upon her return or will he miss the chance?
1. Kanata

**A/N:** Konnichiwa, minna! I haven't updated my stories yet and I really hate myself right now for doing that. I even hate myself more for starting a new story without updating the others. Ahehe… apologies to the readers.

I just got inspired while we were visiting Bohol (Philippines). Not really because of Bohol, I just don't have anything to do around there but tour the place, so I thought of an interesting story for Miyu and Kanata.

Hope you all like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Kanata**

It was an unforgettable day. Emotions got all mixed up: there are farewells and see yah's, smiles and tears.

It was graduation day.

And as I said earlier, it was an unforgettable day, but in more ways than one.

"Omedetto, Students!" The faculty said their greetings. "You had graduated from your middle school years and are entering highschool in a few months from now. May you have a fun vacation!"

The Students stood and embraced each other, different words said to one another.

"Kanata!" Santa ran toward Kanata and pushed his shoulder lightly. "Omedetto! I guess I'll visit the temple every weekends, kay?" Kanata smiled. "Sure."

"Oh, who will you miss the most this vacation?" Santa asked all of a sudden. Kanata raised his brow. "Hmm, no one in particular."

"Oh you're right. I forgot that you can't miss Miyu coz she lives with you." Santa placed his hand on his chin.

"What? Why would you even think that I'd miss Miyu?" He said and crossed his arms. "Well, you're right that we live under the same roof, but that doesn't mean I'll miss her if she doesn't live there anymore!" Santa made a face after what Kanata said.

"You don't sound convincing, you know." He teased. Kanata blushed. "You know you should celebrate that Miyu still lives with you. I can tell that you'll really miss her once she goes back to America."

"Why are you saying that all of a sudden?" He asked again and looked away, still blushing slightly. _I'll miss her, alright. But she isn't leaving today or tomorrow, why with all the questions?_

Suddenly, a very familiar voice called Kanata. "Kanata!"

It was Miyu. "Omedetto, Kanata!" She greeted him withone of her contagious smiles that always make him do the same. "Can you come with me for a minute?" She said as she grabbed Kanata's hand. _It's cold._

"Uh, matte!" He said. He looked at Santa for awhile, he had a stupid grin pasted on his face. "See yah, Kanata!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyu led Kanata to the back of the school. Kanata was more confused at this moment. He heard her sigh and became a little worried.

"Mi-" He was cut off when Miyu suddenly made a low bow in front of him. "Kanata." She said in a soft voice that even made Kanata to lean a little just to hear her. "Nani?"

He heard Miyu make another sigh. Her next words were unexpected.

"Daisuki."

Kanata leaned back after that. He was too surprised to speak. Miyu was still bowing lowly in front of him, as if she was hiding something from her face.

"I like you."

"Mi-Miyu." He managed to say.

"Uhm." He said. Miyu straightened her body and looked at him with a soft face.

"Anou-, but… I, you, me … you and I aren't.." His mouth seemed to forget what his mind was screaming to him.

Miyu suddenly put his finger on his lips, stopping him from what he was trying to say. She made a small smile, and released her finger on his lips. "It's alright."

Kanata blushed as he looked at her. "You don't have to say anything." She said and looked away. "I don't expect an answer anyway." She tried to giggle but that giggle just came of as a fake smile. She positioned her finger on her chin. Kanata tried to say something but Miyu talked again.

"I don't even think I'd like to know."

Kanata's eyes widened. "Miyu!" He said. "But I.."

Miyu just turned around. "Well, Kanata…" He heard her take a deep breath. Miyu looked back at him. "See you later at the temple!"

She gave him a smile.

He hated that smile.

It was the last smile he saw from her. And it was fake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanata woke up from his dream.

"That… again." He said as he wiped his sweat.

_It has been 2 years since that same incident happen. Miyu left for America right after graduation. She left without telling him, leaving him with that fake smile that haunted him every night. He really hated that smile._

_And he hated himself for being the reason of that fake sad smile. _

Kanata stood from his futon and went to the kitchen to cool himself with some cold water. His face was blank as he washed his face, as he drink his water. His mind was too busy thinking about that day, that dream.

He leaned on the fridge, his cup of water on his hand.

Closing his eyes, he whispered.

"You just don't know what I really feel about you.

….

Miyu."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it! Ruu and Wanya went back to their planet a few months before the graduation. Hope you liked the start of the story. I already finished making this story,, and it'll be updated a lot more than that of my other story, **Kisses. **I'm really sorry if I haven't update that, I haven't finished writing that story and haven't typed it yet unlike this one.

But still, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 2: Miyu**

Look forward to it!


	2. Miyu

A/n: Hello! Here I am again! Here's chapter two of **Awaited Answer**!

Read onward!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Miyu**

Miyu sat silently on the back seat of their car. She leaned her head on the window and stared off to the distance.

_Kanata._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neh? Im going back to America after graduation?"

Miyu shouted by the phone. Kanata was with Santa and she had the temple to herself. "You mean it?" She said in a softer voice after taking breath.

"Hai, Miyu-chan, aren't you happy? You did miss us, didn't you?" Her mom, Miki asked on the other line.

She sighed. "Of course, I did miss you! But, that's really unexpected. Our graduation's three days from now."

"Don't worry about anything, dear! Your mom and dad took care of everything! We'll be late for the graduation but we can still fetch you and celebrate in America!" Miki said cheerfully.

Miyu can't just disobey her parents. She did miss them after all.

"…" Miyu was silent. _I'll be going to America three days from now. I'm not going to see him after that. _"Mama."

"Yes, Miyu-chan? Have you decided." She asked, cheerful as before.

"I'll go."

……………………………………….

"I left him." She whispered herself silently.

"Is something wrong, Miyu?" His dad, Yu, asked him by the driver's seat. Miyu sat straight and smiled. "Nothing, papa! Nothing at all!"

His dad smiled back. Miyu went back being quiet and leaned again by the window as his father head her off to school. Yu noticed her strange behavior ever since she went to America.

He knows the reason of that behavior. And he wouldn't want to see her sad like that.

So…

"Miyu? He said and called her attention. "Yes, papa.." She said.

"Your mom and I are going for a space travel next week. It will take us one month and two weeks. We don't want you to stay alone in the house."

Miyu's eyes widened as his father said these words. "Huh?" _He doesn't mean that…_

"So, Miyu, for your safety, we planned to let you stay at the Saionji temple at those times with Kanata-kun. I trust him a lot."

Her lips opened and her eyes widened more when her father mentioned a certain person. He looked at her over his shoulder. "Is that alright with you?" He smiled as he saw Miyu smiled.

"Of course it is!"

She screamed and hugged her father. "Thank you, papa!"

"Miyu! I'm driving! Don't hug me!" He said as they almost hit a truck.

"Sorry!" She apologized, but still, she smiled. That smile was real. And he was happy to see that smile again.

Yu sighed. _I knew that was it. Now all I have to do is convince Miki to agree with me and have a vacation for one month and two weeks._

……………………………………………

A/N: This one's really short! But I have to stop there coz this chapter's only about Miyu's point of view when she was told that she has to go. oh, i'm not really sure with Miyu's dad's name. i forgot if my spelling's right. ahe, apologies if it's wrong.

Don't worry, I'll surely try to satisfy you readers with the next chapter, which is not this short!

**ARIGATOU!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3: To meet again**

Watch out for it!


	3. To meet again

A/n: Oh, I haven't been able to put disclaimers for the first two chapters. Ahe. oh, and thanks for the awesome revs!

**Disclaimer: **I wanna own Daa! Daa! Daa! But it already belongs to Mikan-san.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: To meet again**

It was the day.

Kanata opened his eyes. "School."

For the past two school years he had, Kanata hadn't really felt like attending. He was now in his third year of high school. He was still a member of the Student Council; the President of his class, and still as intelligent as before. Nothing changed, really.

Scratch that.

Everything changed.

Well, at least, for him, that is.

"I miss being late." He said as he brushed his teeth. "I wasn't able to sleep last night."

His face went black as he looked at the mirror. _Last night. I had that dream again. _

Kanata got his things and took one last look at the mirror.

He ran outside the temple, ready to go to school.

_I wanna see her._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day.

Miyu stepped out of their car. "Japan."

"I've never been so excited." Miyu said. She looked at his parents and tilted her head with a smile. Her parents waved back. "God bless on your stay, Miyu-chan! We're gonna miss you!" Her mom said.

Yu gave her a thumbs up. "I hope Kanata can take care of you!" He emphasized on that certain name. Miyu blushed slightly. "Hai, ottosan!" She said and went inside the plane.

Yu smiled at Miyu and looked at his wife. He whispered, "Thanks for agreeing." Miki just smiled back at him. "I want to see my dear Miyu happy too you know. I was just surprise that we'll stay in Hawaii for almost two months."

Yu grinned. "Well, I'm glad to see her smile again." Miki nodded in agreement.

Miyu sat by the seat near the window and leaned.

_I wanna see him._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went fast.

4:00 pm.

Miyu walked around Heiomachi. Thoughts were running through her head.

_I'd love to see how Aya and Nanami are doing. _She thought.

_I also want to see Chris-chan, and Santa and Nozoumu too. _She giggled as she remembered her friends.

But then she stopped at one certain, special place.

The Saionji Temple.

_Sigh. I guess my heart wants to drop by._

She was about to walk the stairs but then two familiar voices called her.

"Is… Is that you, Miyu-chan?"

Miyu smiled widely to see her friends. "Nanami! Aya!"

The two went quiet.

With this, Miyu started to think she either said the wrong names, or she said the right names to the wrongs persons.

Then the two squealed. "Miyu!"

She sweatdropped. _They haven't changed one bit._

The three girls hadn't seen for years, and Miyu's closest friends just can't miss anything. A minute after, and the two won't stop asking questions.

"How were you, Miyu-chan?"

"How's America? Did you have some good friends there?"

"Were you popular there?"

"Were you happy there?"

"Did you miss us for the past two years? We missed you."

"Did you miss Kanata?"

The two stopped. A light blush crawled on Miyu's cheeks. "One at a time, guys!" She waved her hands in front of her. "I'll answer all you questions!"

Both of her friends' eyes sparkled. "So…?" Miyu smiled then took a deep breath. The three started to walk towards the park, Miyu still carrying her things.

"Let me have some of those, Miyu." Nanami picked some of her things and the two stopped by the bench at the park.

Miyu took a deep breath again. "Okay, First question. I was fine in America, I did well in studies." Aya giggled. "Now, that's an improvement." Miyu pouted. "Just kidding!"

"America's nice. I did have friends there, but I never forgot you, guys. I'm just so sorry I haven't been writing you." She answered the following questions. She became sort of popular because of her parents, and she was happy in America.

"Demo," She started. Her friends looked at her curiously. "There were times when I really feel lonely and alone there. It's just not the same here in Heiomachi." She made a small smile.

Nanami smirked and Aya smiled. "Well, you answered the next question. You did miss us." Nanami confirmed, then said, "But I bet you missed Kanata the most, didn't you?"

"Yah. You were standing in front of the Saionji Temple." Aya added.

Miyu blushed and looked at her feet. "Mou…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanata was on his way home.

"Kuso." He said under his breath as he kicked a tin can by the street. "I can't concentrate earlier in school."

_Even when she's not here, I can still feel her._

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling that I wanna see her more today than the other days?" He asked himself. _Miyu._

He was too caught up with his thoughts that he didn't notice Santa calling him.

…

"Kanata!" Kanata almost jumped to see Santa wave his hand in front of his face. "Nandayou!" He said.

"How long have you been there?" he asked. Santa smirked. "I was calling you for the last five minutes." Kanata apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I know you're just thinking of Kouzuki-san again." He grinned wider. Kanata blushed. "No, I'm not!" The two walked onward.

"Don't fake it, Kanata." Santa said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We've been friends for a long time. I told you, You'll really miss Miyu by the time se's not living with you anymore."

Kanata was just quiet, so Santa continued. "Why don't you just admit it? It won't hurt to tell it, you know. It's just me, you're best friend." Kanata just sighed.

"Why did you suddenly come up with Miyu as subject?" He looked at Santa. Santa just grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know!" He looked back at Kanata and smiled.

"It's just that something tells me you'll be seeing her someday… and soon."

Kanata was a bit surprised with the now serious Santa. "Nani? I'm just saying…" Santa said when he noticed that surprise face Kanata has. "But then, maybe it's just me." He said.

"But I was thinking about that too." Kanata said this time.

"So you WERE thinking about her! Hah!" Santa shouted and laughed. "I was referring to that feeling, idiot!" Kanata denied. Santa uttered a "yah, yah, whatever you say."

Kanata sighed in defeat and walked ahead. "So what are you going to do?" Santa asked as he walked beside him again. "I don't know." Kanata's face was blank.

Santa smirked again. _I know that face. Man, he got it bad._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya and Nanami were telling Miyu about their high school life the whole afternoon Somehow, they got to the subject of Nozoumo and Christine.

"Neh? Chris-chan and Nozoumo-kun are lovers?" Miyu said in shock. She stopped to think for a moment then cheered, "Kawaii!"

Nanami smiled. _She hadn't changed. _"Yup. I don't really know how it happened and who courted who, but I got a big hunch that it's Nozoumo." Aya said. Miyu smiled. "So, does Nozoumo-kun still give roses to the girls?"

"Nah. You know how Christine gets mad." Nanami said like it was a matter of fact. "He did changed a little." She added.

Miyu was happy for the both of them. _Somehow, I remembered someone. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 6:30 in the evening and Aya and Nanami decided to accompany Miyu.

"Where are you staying?" Aya asked. Miyu looked at her feet. "I'm staying at the Saionji's." Nanami and Aya cheered. "Yatta!" She just blushed.

Not so far away, Kanata and Santa went out for awhile. They were already wearing their house clothes and just decided to take a short walk. Well, at least Santa decided too. He just forced Kanata to come with him.

Somehow, he really felt that his friend Kanata, was in for a big surprise.

"You know, it's dark already. I don't even know how you got me to come with you." He said as he put his hand in his pocket.

"I just felt like I want to have a walk this night." Santa said cheerfully. Kanta sighed. "Weird."

Santa hummed a tune. He was about to turn to the right block but then he saw three figures. He knew the other two, but then…

"Hey, Kanata?" He whispered Kanata to come closer and take a look. Kanata seemed uninterested and kept on walking. "What is it this time?"

"She's here." He grinned. Kanata didn't hear it clearly. "Huh?" He still walked ahead. "Don't just stand there. Let's go home." He said.

"Kanata!"

Santa shouted. He covered his mouth and stared at the three figures. They stopped. "dwah?"

Kanata looked at Santa and shouted. "Santa, can't you be more quie-!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw her.

She saw him.

"…"

All of them were quiet. Then, Santa snapped his fingers. "Oh."

"Kouzuki-san! You're back! I'm so glad to see you!" Nanami and Aya twitched. "Will you shaddup?!" They hit Santa square on the face.

"…"

The two looked at each other. Five seconds. Ten. Fifteen.

Miyu blushed. "K-Kanata." _I- I missed his face._

Kanata widened his eyes. "M..Mi-yu." _So that's why had this feeling all day._

Miyu blushed more and bowed her head.

Kanata gulped and blushed. This scene was wwaaayyy familiar to him.

Miyu looked at him again. She gave him that beautiful smile he had always missed.

"Tadaima, Kanata."

Kanata was now blushing more. "Anou…"

She was still smiling. That damn contagious smile.

Kanata sighed and gave him a sincere smile.

"O kaerinasai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: okay, hope I made you satisfied! Just keep reading! And don't forget to read and review, minna!

**Chapter 4:** **It's been a while**

Look forward to it!


	4. It's been a while

A/N: Here's takada-san again! Thanks for all the reviews! Now let's move forth to chapter 4!

oh, and i'm really sorry coz i forgot to put the translation for some japanese words in the last chapter!! so,, _tadaima _means "i'm home." while _o kaerinasai _means "welcome home" or "welcome back." Gomenasai!

**Disclaimer: **Never owned Daa!Daa!Daa!.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Nanami, Aya and Santa smiled.

"Ahem, We'll be going now…" Nanami said. "…before you forget that we're also here."

Miyu and Kanata blushed hard and looked over their shoulders. "...Right." Miyu said.

"It's already late anyway, and we haven't change into our house clothes." Aya said as she looked at her uniform. "So, we'll see you tomorrow, Kouzuki-san?" Santa asked.

Miyu nodded. "I'll be staying over Saionji-kun's for awhile." Kanata looked at her, confused. _Saionji-KUN's?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were walking back to the temple. Quietly.

_It's been a while since we walked back to my house like this. _Kanata thought as he looked at Miyu who was walking beside her. Miyu noticed this but didn't bother.

_It's that time again. I'm walking with Kanata. I hope…_

_I hope that he forgot all about that confession. I hated myself for that._

"Miyu." Kanata started. Miyu looked at him from the corner of her eyes and uttered, a 'hmm?' He took a deep breath and continued. "Anou, about… the thing… two years ago, on our graduation." He seem to forgot what he was about to say.

Suddenly, Miyu snapped her fingers. "Oh, yah! I wasn't able to attend Chris-chan's party that day, was I? I'm really sorry about that." She said, trying to avoid the subject she knew was about to come.

"No, not that… I mean…" Kanata tried to say again, but Miyu butted in. "I have to go to America at the same time as her party, so I didn't attend. Was it fun?" She asked. _Why does he have to talk about that!?_

"Oh." Kanata said silently. _It seems like she doesn't want to talk about that. _He sighed and walked ahead of her. "Nah, not really. You weren't there, so nothing was broken or anything." He joked.

Miyu pouted. "Why you… You haven't changed at all!" She said and walked beside him again. Kanata just smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two can see the temple stairs on their way. Miyu walked faster and smiled to see the temple again.

"I miss this." She said silently.

Kanata walked up ahead and looked back at her. "Hey, you're not going up?" Miyu cheered and went up with him.

_Some things don't really change after all. _

"You haven't changed too." Kanata said a while later as he stopped on his tracks. "You're still that same bubbly Miyu who lived here two years ago." Miyu was quite surprised. _Kanata. _

Kanata walked up again leaving a surprised Miyu. She blushed as she thought of her confession. She shook her head and smiled to herself. _It's not the right time to think about that. _She ran up the stairs. "Matte, Kanata!"

"Oi, Miyu, be careful!" He said but it was too late. Miyu tripped, face flat on the top of the stairs. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Miyu raised her hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Kanata looked at her. Then he giggled softly.

"Ahaha. So you're still clumsy."

He said and went inside. Miyu's brows twitched. "Kanata!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanata went out of the bathroom and walked towards his room.

_I can't believe it. I can't believe Miyu's back. But…_

_She seemed to forget all about that confession. _

He opened his shoji. Miyu was lying on his futon, reading his manga. She was in his room.

"Ore?" He blushed as some thoughts ran through his head to see Miyu lying on his futon. Wearing a loose shirt and shorts.

"Nani?" She bothered to ask. "What nani?! You're lying on my futon, what are you going to do?!" He asked all of a sudden. Miyu sat ad tilted her head. "I was only reading your manga. What's wrong about it?"

Kanata blushed again. He scratched his head. "You're… in, my room." Miyu tilted her head more then stood up. "I don't get you. I'm going to hang out by the balcony for awhile, okay?" Kanata just nodded.

Kanata sighed as soon as Miyu left his room. "She's seventeen and yet stills o innocent." He closed his eyes and leaned on his shoji. He thought of Miyu again when she was lying on his futon. "Dwah! Naughty mind!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyu stared at the stars with the same blank expression. _I'm back. I can't believe I was just in America this morning and now, I'm sitting at this same balcony from two years ago. _She leaned on the balcony post.

"It's been two years, huh." Miyu's hair stood up. "Oh, it's you." She blushed as Kanata went to sit by his side.

"You know, since you went to America, I've been sitting here. For two whole years." Kanata said and looked at the sky too. "I sort of like looking at the moon since then." He continued.

Miyu barely spoke as she looked at Kanata's calm yet serious face being reflected by the moon. "Really." That's all she said.

"Honestly," Kanata nodded. "I missed you, you know." Miyu blushed. "Ah…" Kanata realized what he said and tried to make an excuse. "It's been quiet here since you were gone." He looked at her.

That didn't seem to be an excuse. Miyu just blushed more. So Kanata decided to continue.

"Hey, about the graduation day…" He said blushing. Miyu's heart started pounding faster and faster. _No, I don't wanna talk about it! If he talks about it, I won't be able to face him anymore. _

"Ah, Kanata." She cut his words. "Do you really think I didn't change?" She asked out of nowhere. Kanata looked at her, puzzled but then answered her question without looking at her.

"Well, judging by your physical appearance…" He said and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "… you have more body than before." His words were barely audible but Miyu understood it clearly. "Kanata!"

"I'm just telling." He said with a slight blush. "You're seventeen now, so it's just normal." Miyu blushed with embarrassment. "You know I wasn't referring to that." She said.

Kanata smiled after some seconds and put his hand gently on Miyu's shoulder. "You're still the same Miyu from what I know. You just became cuter than before." He said.

"You're the one who changed." She said and let go of his hand on her shoulder. Kanata was a little taken back. "What?" He asked. Miyu sighed and stood up.

"I don't know what changed in you." Miyu said and leaned on the post again. She had that blank expression. "Demo,… it doesn't feel the same."

Kanata's eyes widened. _…doesn't feel the same? What do you… _"Before, you don't act like this around me. You don't care whatever I do. And now…" She continued as Kanata listened to her.

"… I don't really know what you felt when I went to America,... You told me you missed me, I was happy to hear that." Kanata saw her looking at the distance. "But if you were the old Kanata I knew, you won't even bother to tell that to me." She looked at the shocked Kanata and kneeled beside him.

"Are you being like this because of what I told you after graduation two years ago?"

Kanata looked at Miyu's eyes. Her eyes were so deep. _No, Miyu. You got the wrong impression. _He was too shocked to think that from a simple conversation, they led to this serious matter. It just happened so fast.

Miyu stood up again. "Kanata, let's go to sleep, okay." She took a deep breath and smiled at him. It was another sad smile. "Oyasuminasai, Kanata!" She said in a cheerful tone and ran to her room.

Kanata stood and leaned on the post. _What just happened? She suddenly got all serious. Miyu…she had been trying to avoid that confession from 2 years ago since this early evening. Why doesn't she want to talk about it? _

"I hate myself for not talking."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked on the hallway of the house.

"I need to talk to Miyu even if it's late in the evening." Kanata said.

After Miyu talked to him by the balcony, he stayed there for a few more minutes, gathering all the things that Miyu told him. He cared for Miyu even before, Miyu was just dense to notice it. But then, he thought… was she the only one who's dense? Or is it me?

He walked quietly towards her room. He was still a few feet away yet he can hear a faint voice. Her shoji was slightly open so he decided to look.

_Miyu. _He looked quietly from the open shoji.

Miyu sat on her futon, hugging her knees. She hid her face. Kanata saw tears falling. Every drop made him feel guilt. Those tears… it almost shattered him.

"Damn you, Miyu. Why did you act like that in front of him?" He heard her whisper. "You didn't come here to cry again. You came here to… to see him." His eyes widened to hear this. "You came here to live with him again… right?" She asked herself.

Kanata wanted to just go inside her room and hug her, calm her, kiss her tears away. But he just can't.

"I still want to talk with him. If we ever come up with that subject…" Miyu said to herself. Kanata quickly understood what she meant by 'subject'. "…It will be hard for me to speak with him again." She said.

Kanata clenched his fist. "Miyu." He whispered.

Miyu lied on her futon and closed her eyes. "I don't want to change." She whispered and slept.

Kanata closed the shoji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanata washed his face with cold water. Again.

He leaned by the mirror. His face wet and serious. "I have to let Miyu know."

"I want to see that sincere smile again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came.

He fixed his uniform and grabbed his things. It still seemed the same.

"Ugh. I'm late!"

He heard her voice. Well, he missed those words.

"Don't be so noisy. It's early in the morning." Kanata said as he knocked on Miyu's shoji. His brows rose when Miyu opened her shoji and poked her head out. "Huh?"

"What huh?" Kanata asked. Miyu tilted her head. "Why are you still here? It's already late." Kanata blushed slightly.

"Well, I…" He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Aya called and said that she can't wait to see you in school today, so I thought we'll go together there." He looked away when he said this.

Miyu slightly blushed and then smiled. "Just wait a minute, okay?"

Kanata just nodded as Miyu closed her shoji.

_Wow. Last night… she was dead serious with every word she said. And now…I can't believe it._

He smirked. _She slept her problems away. That is so like her._

"Make it fast or I'll leave you!" He joked. He heard Miyu shrugged.

Miyu pouted and shouted back. "You're the one who decided to wait for me, idiot!" Kanata gave a small laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow. He didn't say a word about the things I said last night. _Miyu thought as they walk for school. _But I want to say sorry for him, at least._

"Anou, Kanata." Kanata looked at her. "Neh?" Miyu looked down at her feet.

"I'm really sorry about last night." She said and smiled cheerfully at Kanata. "Just forget what I said okay?" Kanata was quiet.

"Oi, Kanata…" Miyu tugged his uniform. Kanata still didn't speak. "You're mad?" She asked. Then Kanata looked at her, raising his brow. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You're not speaking." She said and stopped tugging his shirt. Kanata just looked ahead. He didn't speak again. _What's wrong with him? Was he affected with what I said last night?_

"Silence means yes, you know." He said after awhile, still trying to look ahead than to the girl beside her. "That means I already forgot what you said last night. Now let's go to school." He was blushing.

Miyu blinked. Then she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You're face." She answered between her giggles. "You're too cute." Kanata blushed more and walked ahead.

"Don't say cute to a guy."

Miyu giggled a lot more. "Kawaii!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Konnichiwa. Kouzuki Miyu desu."

She looked at the class. There were familiar faces and some new ones.

They had a new teacher. But she looked quite a lot like Miss Mizuno. "Okay, Kouzuki-san, please take your sit behind Saionji-kun." Miyu nodded.

She passed by Kanata who seemed to look at her. _I also can't believe she's my classmate again. _

_I can't believe it. I'm in the same class with him. _She sat and looked at Kanata's back. _And to think I'm trying not to remember that damn confession I made._

"Miyu-chan!" Aya called from behind. "I called you this morning but Kanata-kun said you were still asleep!" Miyu pulled her tongue out. "Ahehe, slept late last night." She whispered.

"So…" Aya whispered back. "Chris-chan and Nozoumo-kun are you're classmates too." Miyu nodded slightly. "Yah. They look so cute when I saw them. They even blushed at the same time!"

"Be quiet, girls." Their teacher called their attention. "Hai!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gathered her things and went out.

He followed.

"Going home already?" Kanata asked and walked beside Miyu. She shook her head.

"Nope." She walked cheerfully and stopped by the windows along the hallways. "I just decided to walk around school. I really missed it too."

Kanata leaned by the window as well and watched the students leave the school in groups and friends. "Really." Miyu nodded in agreement and leaned on his shoulder.

Kanata was a little surprised. "Can I lean for awhile?" Miyu asked without looking at him. Her cheeks were way blushing. Kanata didn't bother to move a bit.

They were like that for awhile. After 15 minutes or so, Miyu spoke.

"Hey, I heard that Chris-chan and Nozoumo-kun are couples now." She said. She felt Kanata nodded above her. "Yah." He really doesn't feel to speak at that moment.

Miyu smiled and removed her head from leaning on Kanata's shoulder. He felt a little upset about that. "I'm so happy for them." She smiled contently and this made Kanata smile too.

"Do you know how long they've been couples?" She asked and looked at him. Kanata just shrugged and relaxed his chin on his palm. "No idea. I don't really know much about them. It's their life anyway."

"Oh." Miyu was a bit disappointed with what he said. She turned and her back leaned on the window. She suddenly said something without thinking. "I wonder who confessed first…"

Kanata went a bit startled at that. "Why are you wondering about those things?" Miyu just looked at him and returned with her wondering. Kanata sighed and turned too.

"I bet it's Nozoumo." He said as a matter of fact. "He's the guy anyway."

Miyu looked at him again. But this time, it was seconds longer. "Why?" She said blankly and then looked at her feet. "A girl can confess first too, you know. As a matter of fact, I know one girl who just did that." She said.

Kanata was dumbfounded. "Uh, we better go home now."

"Yeah." She said quite softly and started to walk. "I'm not supposed to talk to you about these things anyway. That's because you haven't felt something for someone even once in your life."

He stood there. _I have._

_You just don't know it, Miyu._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'll stop there! Aww… Now wait for the next chapter!!!!! I promise that this will only be a 5-6 chapter story! Tune in to the next chapter:

**Chapter 5: Can I answer you back?**

Wahe..


End file.
